Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Consumers have long desired a moisturizing and conditioning preparation in the form of a hand and body lotion or cream which, when applied, provides cosmetically acceptable tactile properties. Furthermore, because of the wide variety of skin, hair and nail problems faced by consumers, personal care products which can deliver and/or deposit benefit materials that alleviate such problems are highly desirable.
Clearly, any such cream or lotion should be non-toxic and safe for repeated application. Surprisingly, the present inventors have discovered that certain of the commercially available creams and lotions are not ideal for repeated application. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a superior, non-toxic ointment for use in formulations suitable for delivering beneficial therapeutic agents to the skin of a test subject.